John Payne and The Eye of the Sun
About John Payne and The Eye of Sun is an american action/adventure and fantasy movie, written and directed by Steven Spielberg and produced by James Cameron. It follows the adventures of explorers John Payne, and his father, Albert Payne in search of a legendary mayan artifact, that has rellation with the end of the world, but at the sime time, a russian billionare is planning to use this artifact to discover the secrets of the world, and at the same time use it for his own advantage. Cast and Characters *George Clooney as John Payne *Max von Sydow as Albert Payne *Anthony Hopkins as Dimitri Petrikov *Sigourney Weaver as Simone Belle *Mickey Rourke as Bill Snow *Alfred Molina as Irwing Richmond *Tobey Maguire as Samuel Cooper *Rhys Ifans as Kearney Dineann *Clive Owen as Clifford *Stephen Ure as Irish *Reggie Lee as Hao *Robbie Gee as Claudio *Clive Ashborn as Nestor *Nikki Reed as Bertha *Marc Joseph as Houlston *Jonathan Linsley as Rodrick *Julia Roberts as Helen Payne *Elle Fanning as Hannah Payne Characters John Payne 1|John Payne Albert Payne.jpg|Albert Payne Dimitri Petrikov.jpg|Dimitri Petrikov Simone Belle.jpg|Simone Belle Edward Snow.jpg|Edward Snow Irwing Richmond.jpg|Irwing Richmond Samuel Cooper.PNG|Samuel Cooper Kearney Dinnean.jpg|Kearney Dinnean Clifford 1.jpg|Clifford Rebeca.jpg|Rebeca Esposito Irish.PNG|Irish Claudio.PNG|Claudio Hao.jpg|Hao Bertha.jpg|Bertha Houlston.png|Houlston Movie Arch 1-The Temple The movie starts with four travellers in the jungles of South America. As they move on, the jungles became more and more deeper and some tribal carving objects are seen. Near a waterfall, they find a temple, hide in the mountain. Before the other enter, one of them, warns that the temple is full of traps, this one called John, by other one, called Albert, by John. When they entered the temple, they almostly were pushed to death in a wall by a giant peace of wood that emerges from a secret passegeway. It almost killed John, Albert and the others. When they finally arrived to the core of the temple, they begin to see that the paintings represents maping of stars. They resemble central-american cultures, not south american ones, John and Albert start tinking that they may be talking about a new civillization. But George(one of the two other travelers) interrupts telling that the temple is giving he the creeps. Sudenly the doors begin to close and George, John, Albert and the other travellers get stucked on the tiny room. But before they we're smashed by walls with pikes, John kicks a passageway, and they fall out in a big pool of water. Apparently a river was located down the temple. Albert:-Let's get out of here! The four difficultly get out the temple, the one, that they now saw, rest inside a giant cave. The four get out, but they we're stoped by a bunch of armed men, that for the look, we're awaiting them all this time. With no explanation, the men tells them to give them the code of the map. Suddenly, a car appears, cutting all the flora in its way. A man gets out of it, with an woman and walks to the four. He talks with a misterious voice, and claims that Bill Snow make a great work. They all became scared. Bill is one of the four, and now, they saw that they we're actually betrayed by him, who give the man's star code. Jack questions the man about who he is. He responds telling: Dimitri Petrikov, becaming surprised that he does not know him. And then, he commanded his men to to execute the three, with bill getting into the car with Dimitri. But, for everyones surprise, an chopper with a man appears and turns the attention of Dimitri's men. This was the perfect time for John, Albert and George to leave. The goons, however, looked at then again, and begins a hunt to find them, as they run through the dense jungle. After a huge run, and deception (knowing that Bill betrayed them), they reach the Chopper, that was revealed to be part of their exploration. Albert screams the name of the man who was driving it, Samuel The four make their way, jumping in the river to enter the chopper. But at that time, one of the goons shoots George, killing him, as all of Dimitri's goons saw their fail to kill the other three. Arch 2-Dimitri Petrikov One day after the incidents in South America John and Albert get back to their work, in Darwin Museum of Natural History, where they are instructors, along witth When they are lunching, and remembering thew incidents one day ago, a friend of they, Irwing Richmond, calls them, replying that their boss, Kearney Dinnean, the museum's curator are calling them to a reunion on his room. The four get's there, expecting the worst, and they have it. Kearney was pissed that they 'little adventure' through South-America cold have caused a bad reputation to the museum (that wasn't going good since 2009, with the sold of many exhibitions and fewer visits,(the museum almost look a ghost castle, with few visitants, some just students that are doing homeworks)). Kearney tells them that he programmed the exploration to just be an exploration, not an war. He then, send that if they do it again, he will fire them all, and substitute them with others. Irwing interferes and tell to Kearney that Albert, John and Samuel contributed much to the museum in the last 15 years. Kearney compreheends this, and give a chance to the four. Kearney, knowing what happened, decide to investigate who is Dimitir Petrikov. Soon the five found out that he is a Russian mercenary and politic, actually in the election for prime-minister of Russia. Knowing this, Kearney warns that they should not deal with a mercenary. John and Albert disagrees, saying that they must find what is the importance of the code. And if a man like Dimitri wants this code, something important was going on. This 'thing' could possibly be helpfull for the museum. After a huge discussion, Kearney let John and Albert travel to India where Dimitri where be in next place. They discovered this by looking on the stars in the temple's map, there were misterious indices about India lies. Arch 3-Airplane Fight In their way to India, John, Albert and Samuel are contacting Irwing and Kearney via laptop. Kearney warns that they 'hide in the shadows' and dind't do any unecessary exposure to the museum. While the four have an conversation, an woman called the three to the cabin. The three followed her, but they noticed that was an trap. Three armed men, and the own woman pointed its guns to the four. The taller one demanded that John give them the second code. John dind't know what they we're talking about. But without even noticing, Albert take an extinguisher next to him and hit it in the face of the taller, that the other one identifies as Houlston. The woman, identified as Bertha, demanded that Houlston and the other one, that she called Hao, to shoot the three, that hide behind the chairs. They begin a fight in the personal plane, with Samuel bein shot in the shoulder. So, John and Albert charges at the two, Bertha and Hao, silencing both. John take the direction on the plane, when questioned by Albert if he knows how to pilot one, John replies saying no. The three, with Hao, Bertha and Houlston taked down, land on a desert near an small city. John, Albert and Samuel begin to think that they were betrayed by someone they trust, again. But now they need to worry about Samuel, making their way through the city. Arch 4-Rumble in the City Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Films Category:Movies